El cambio del destino
by Nadia op
Summary: harry es traicionado por sus amigos y ellos no saben, confundiendo su alejamiento con otras cosas........AVISO!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: "El rencuentro" **

Habían pasado ya algunos días desde que habían salido de clases y la traición que había tenido con sus amigos, pero a él eso no le importaba mucho, porque sabia que tenia la razón y no le iba a disculparlos fácilmente, solo había un gran problema; el trabajo de historia de la magia , que le había tocado con ella.

Todo comenzó unos días antes de salir del colegio cuando harry estaba sentado conversando animadamente con su amigo ron, cuando llego el grupito de slytherin para buscar pelea, y lo lograron llamando la atención de todos por el gran alboroto que se formo, pero cuando termino a causa de la llegada de la profesora mcgonagall, ron estaba con la nariz rota y labio partido, y harry solo había recibido unos golpes para nada graves haciendo que la profesora le quitara 50 puntos a cada uno y que llevaran a ron a la enfermería.

Fue entonces cuando llevaron al weasley a donde la señora pomfey para curarlo de los golpes de goyle, pero cuando harry volvió de ir a buscar a la enfermera sin éxito, se encontró a sus dos mejores amigos besándose , así que harry al ver esta escena salio corriendo todavía sin poder creer lo que vieron sus ojos.

A él le había comenzado a interesar hermione desde principios de años la vio en la estación King Cross. Había cambiado bastante; con su pelo liso, figura más desarrollada y todo su ser. Él había mantenido esto en secreto, pero cambiando su forma de ser hacia ella, así que lo que vio lo dejo destrozado y desde entonces no hablo más con ellos, aunque ellos no sabían la razón de su alejamiento y de su forma de ser, que comenzó hacerse más fría. Cuando llego el ultimo día de clases, el señor Bins asigno parejas para un trabajo de 5 pergaminos sobre los enfrentamientos de los centauros, hadas y stratis contra los magos del siglo VIII en adelante, para su desgracia le había tocado con ella.

Y así fueron pasando los días. Estaba en su cama boca arriba cuando llego una lechuza parda que se poso cerca de él estirándole la pata para que le desamarrara la carta con la indiscutible letra de hermione.

_**Querido harry:**_

_**Se que en los últimos días de clases te mostraste indiferente y frío con nosotros, espero que haya sido algo momentáneo por saber que debías volver con los dursley, pero ya a llegado la hora de que comencemos el trabajo de historia de la magia y que te vengas a pasar las vacaciones a mi casa, para trabajar mejor.**_

_**Nos vemos mañana a las 10:30am para recogerte con mis padres.**_

_**Besos Hermione**_

_**PD: esta es mi nueva lechuza llamada orges**_

El muchacho sintió que el mundo se le venia encima, volvería a verla, pero sabia perfectamente que no iba a hacer lo mismo para los dos y ya que era su ultimo año tenia que esforzarse lo mejor posible para lograr ser auror y vengarse de la muerte de sus mas queridas personas. No iba a ser tan fácil.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó de sobresalto por otro sueños con voldemort y matanza de gente inocente, pero no le tomo mucha importancia ya que tenía estos sueños más seguidos que de costumbre, así que se levanto (eran las 7:45am) para bañarse y arreglar todo para irse a la casa de ella. Cuando tuvo todo listo eran las 9:50 am y solo debía prepararse a lo que se acercara.

Cuando faltaban 10min para la hora fijada, el ojiverde bajo al vestíbulo para informarle a sus "queridísimos tíos" que se iba, y sin sorprenderse los encontró en la cocina comiendo y viendo la televisión

Me voy—mirando con decisión a su tío, mientras este todavía trataba de enlazar las palabras recién mencionadas

Tía petunia menciono solo 2 palabras para dejar paralizados a todos los que estaban en ese lugar—"ten cuidado"—y volvió a sumergirse en su taza de café

Harry no pudo decir nada porque justo golpeaban la puerta, así que dio media vuelta hacia la entrada. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró frente a frente con la persona que odiaba y al mismo tiempo quería. Estaba diferente y mucho más hermosa que antes, que en ese momento a harry se quedo sin habla

Hola harry!—y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero fue mas rápido que ella y dio un paso hacia atrás como queriendo ir a buscar su baúl para irse lo mas rápido de esa casa. Paso al lado de hermione diciéndole un "hola " frío y se dirigió a donde los padres de ella saludándolos tan afectuosamente que uno se impresionaría de cómo una persona puede cambiar tanto en solo algunos segundos.

Hola!... así que tu eres harry, me da mucho gusto conocerte—dijo la señora granger dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a harry

Si, hermione no a hablado mucho de ti—esta vez fue el señor granger— será mejor que nos vayamos o sino vamos a llegar tarde a la casa---así que tomo las cosas de harry, las puso en la camioneta y se subió a ella. Todos hicieron lo mismo excepto la chica que se quedo mirando a harry de forma rara, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacían corrió para imitar a los demás.

El viaje fue silencioso y calmado. Ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra, solo consumiéndose en los miles de pensamientos que rondaban en sus cabezas.

Harry no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en ella, tenía miedo y odio por lo que tenía que afrentar solo y sin apoyo de ninguna persona de confianza para él, solo con el recuerdo de una traición que lo dejaría marcado y sin ánimos para seguir. Si no fuera por la promesa que le había echo a sirius, de convertirse en el mejor auror, hubiera dejado todo y se hubiera ido cualquier parte.

Ya llegamos, y justo a tiempo para almorzar---dijo--- que quieren comer?

Hermione salto de inmediato para responderle a su padre tal como lo hacia en clases

Sushi—con una sonrisa en la cara que la hacia resaltar mas hermosa de lo que harry lo hubiese querido

No tienes problemas con eso harry?—le pregunto la señora granger, y el muchacho le sonrió para darle a entender que no había ningún problema, aunque no tenia ni idea que era eso

Bueno, entonces herm te llevara ahora a tu habitación para dejar tus cosas y no vamos—dijo el señor granger—si quieren se pueden tardar por mientras que reviso algo que estaba esperando

Así que todos se bajaron de la camioneta. La casa de ella era bastante grande y muy bonita, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para admirarla ya que ella lo arrastro hacia dentro de la casa para que conociera su habitación. Cuando llegaron al segundo piso de la casa y entraron al cuarto, él se encontró con una habitación inmensa, así que dejo su baúl y la jaula de hedwig en un costado de la cama y comenzó a buscar algo en su baúl. Esta vez estaba atrapado no sabia que hacer, ya que no podía mirarla a la cara sin sentir que se sonrojaba.

Ella estaba mirándolo extrañada y decidió que hablaria con él cuando volvieran porque ahora escuchaba a su madre llamándola y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta sin decir ninguna palabra. Estaba preocupada por harry, era primera vez que no le dirigía ni siquiera la mirada, pero tendría que averiguar lo que pasaba.

Por mientras harry se sumergió de nuevo en sus pensamientos, ya que sus intentos de búsqueda no le dieron resultados. Sabia que iba a llegar el momento que tendría que hablar con ella, pero no sabía si pudiera estar preparado para ese momento. Habían pasado varios minutos en que trato de dejar su mente en blanco para relajarse cuando se abrió la puerta. Era ella, quizás ya había llegado el momento que tendría que hablar con ella, ya no tenía escapatoria.

Ya nos vamos a almorzar, te espero abajo---y salio rápidamente de la habitación.

Que es lo que pasara con él…..será que ah tendido de nuevo alguna visión de voldemort y tratara de guardársela para no dar problemas?….cuando lleguemos me va a tener que escuchar!….pensó Hermione por mientras que el muchacho la seguía silenciosamente.

Se que esto no va durar mucho—pensó—hace el esfuerzo de mostrarte amable con ella, no puede sospechar lo que me esta pasando—pero una vocecilla retumbo en su cabeza—recuerda lo que paso---harry bajo la mirada, solo había una alternativa que lo podía salvar: los dursley—solo tienes que decirle que tuviste una pelea con ellos y que lo disculpara por la manera de comportarse—pensó—si, esa será la mejor forma. Así que sonrió y corrió para llegar a la puerta antes que ella.

Ella lo miro y él la abrazo…..-discúlpame, es que los dursley me sacan a veces de mis casillas y me pongo un poco frío, me perdonas?

Ella se conformo con lo que le había dicho, pero no estaba completamente segura que fuera eso, y para que no se enojara harry le contesto con una sonrisa.

La tarde fue agradable para ellos. Comieron y conversaron pasándolo bien, pero ser hacia tarde, así que tuvieron que despedirse de toda esa felicidad para pensar en el trabajo. Cuando llegaron a la casa, los padres de hermione dieron las buenas noches y se fueron acostar, ya que tenían que ir a trabajar a la mañana siguiente. En cambio los dos jóvenes se quedaron en la salita planeando lo que tenían que hacer para el trabajo. Ya planeado todo, y justo cuando harry se iba parar, ella lo detuvo con unas simples palabras

Que bueno que vuelvas a ser tú. Ron y yo estábamos bien preocupados---y se paro antes que digiera algo, y le dio beso en la mejilla y se fue a su habitación corriendo.

Harry que había olvidado todo el resentimiento que tenía hacia sus dos mejores amigos, se sintió vació. Las palabras de ella lo habían afectado. Él no quería saber nada de ron ni mucho menos que estaba preocupado por él, siendo que por él estaba así. Solo se resigno ya que no podía hacer nada por sacarse lo que sentía en esos minutos y se dirigió a su cuarto. Estaba oscuro, pero adecuado a como se sentía en esos momentos, así que se cambio, se recostó y trato de dormir por mientras que dos lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

_En la habitación de ella_

Será mejor que le escriba a ron para decirle que llego harry y que esta igual que siempre—se dijo para si misma

Así que pesco un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Cuando acabo amarro la carta a la pata de orges y lo soltó. Tardo unos minutos pero emprendió el vuelo y se perdió de vista.

Se acostó en su cama, pero no pudo dormir, tenia unos pensamientos que no la dejaban.

Porque me sentí así cuando me abrazo en la puerta, no podía ser, él era su mejor amigo y nada mas…. —esto le revolvió la cabeza por varias horas. Sabía perfectamente que no podía ser algo simple, pero no tardo en ganarle el sueño que sus pensamientos quedaron inconclusos para ser tratados al día siguiente.

No se como me abra quedado esto, solo se que lo que sigue será quizás mejor ( de acuerdo a su criterio)

Solo me despido

PD: queja o reclamo o felicitaciones serán bien recibidas a mi correo saber si es que sigo escribiendo

**Besos  **


	2. El trabajo convertido en una pesadilla

**Capitulo 2: "El trabajo convertido en una pesadilla" **

A la mañana siguiente, harry estaba mas tranquilo que antes, pero con ese pensamiento de pesimismo que le abordaba cada vez que pensaba en ella.

No tuvo más opción que levantarse ya que se acercaba la hora mas temida, del interrogatorio que se aproximaba cada vez más sobre su problema; ese problema que no lo dejaba estar en armonía.

Cuando se disponía a levantarse alguien toco la puerta, para su sorpresa era la joven que le traía el desayuno

Ya veo que estas despierto—mirándolo de una forma cariñosa que hicieron que a él se le diera un vuelco en el estomago

Te traje el desayuno…..después nos ponemos a trabajar cuando termines

El muchacho la mira y asintió. Se sentía eufórico, tantas atenciones era como estar en el paraíso.

Ella ya se había marchado. Cuando termino se fue a duchar, se cambio y bajo con bandeja en mano para lavar los trastes sucios.

Déjalo en la cocina, después nos ocupamos de eso…..ahora hay que trabajar o si no nunca vamos a terminar---dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Lo que mas le gustaba a ella era estudiar y él no tenia idea que mas le gustaba……….a no ser………Ron

Se sentó en la mesa que había en el comedor estando todo listo para trabajar, excepto…………los libros!. Así era tenían todo excepto el material, y al ver la expresión de la muchacha también se le había olvidado ese pequeño detalle

Creo que….…ehh……..se nos olvido lo mas importante---con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios

Vamos a tener que ir a al callejón diagon para arreglar ese pequeñito detalle---por mientras que se revolcaba de la risa

Así fue…. Tomaron sus cosas para salir a Londres en el autobús noctámbulo. Ya en él todavía no se paraban de reír de la tontera que le había pasado.

Como no se me paso en la cabeza lo más importante—pensó por mientras se sujetaba firmemente de su asiento, ya que el autobús salio disparado cuando se sentaron en sus asientos

Harry en ese momento se había olvidado de todos sus problemas, todavía pensaba en la falta de memoria que pudo tener para algo tan importante, pero ya eso no importaba ya que nadie podría hacerle olvidar lo bien que lo pasaba en esos minutos al lado de ella.

Cuando por fin se bajaron del autobús y se encaminaron al callejón, vieron a algunos compañeros de hogwart. Uno de ellos era neville un chico con cara redonda que al verlos corrió a saludarlos

Hola…chicos……vienen por los libros para el trabajo---dijo al borde de quedarse sin aliento

Si, teníamos todo listo excepto ese pequeñísimo detalle—respondiendo con una amable sonrisa

Cuando se despidieron de neville, caminaron hacia una tienda de libros para comprar lo que necesitaban

Hola, en que les puedo servir?—pregunto el vendedor un poco enfadado por los clientes que se estaban yendo. Se le podía ver en la mirada

Andamos buscando un libro sobre los enfrentamientos de los centauros, hadas y stratis contra los magos del siglo VIII en adelante—dijo el muchacho ojiverde al vendedor

Este pensó unos segundos y después se dirigió a los estantes del sector derecho de la tienda. Cuando volvió traía un gran libro con letras doradas que destacaba "enfrentamientos de siglo VIII" y se los pasó a los chicos.

Algo mas?—pregunto el vendedor

Nada…….cuanto es?---el vendedor lo miro unos segundos a los ojos y luego a la cicatriz de la frente en forma de rayo

Cuando salieron de la tienda, el ojiverde invito a la chica a comer unos helados al frente. Esta encantada acepto el ofrecimiento y juntos se fueron a la heladería sentándose en las mesitas de afuera

Ya estaban comiendo sus helados con chispas de chocolate cuando herm dio un respingón

Me podrías esperar unos minutos, tengo que ir comprar algo y vuelvo enseguida---dijo parándose de inmediato de la silla

Te acompaño—por mientras se paraba

No no…este….no me tardo…..este….espérame aquí no te muevas---y salio perdiéndose en la multitud

Voy a comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños aprovechando que estoy aquí—pensó—que le regalare este año?...será mejor algo de quiddich

Y se encamino a la tienda que tenia los mejores implementos para deportes mágicos. Estaba en exposición en la vitrina la nueva nimbus revolution, pero no le tomo importancia y entro.

Al interior de la tienda había variadas cosas que le podría gustar a él, pero…….que le llevaría, y después de recorrer varias veces el local se decidió que le iba a llevar…………

Iba caminando por las angostas calles del callejón diagon y ya con el pedido listo para que le llegara el regalo un día antes por vía lechuza, cuando vio algo que la dejaría impactada.

……………………………………………………………

Flash back

Antes de salir del colegio y que el profesor bins diera el trabajo, herm nunca olvidaría la pelea que le había armado malfoy a harry y ron, ya que ese día, por sonar irónico, seria el día mas feliz de su vida. Después que harry la ayudara a llevar al pelirrojo a la enfermería y le pidieran que fuera a buscar a la señora pomfey, ellos se quedaron solos buscando que chocaran las miradas y luego viéndose intensamente y a tal punto que no resistieron la tentación que se besaron. A ella le había gustado ron desde hace tiempo y al llegar ese momento se sintió en el momento más feliz. Después de eso comenzaron a andar en secreto, juntándose en los pasillos a escondidas por las noches para pasear o conversar sin la necesidad de tener las miradas acosadoras que los dejarían incómodos.

Cuando el señor bins dio los grupos de trabajo, a él le había tocado con parvati patil y a ella con harry y sin tomar importancia de sus compañeros de trabajo se prometieron que nada iba a cambiar lo que tenían juntos. El día que se despidieron ellos comenzaron a mandarse lechuzas para no cortar la relación que tenían hasta el día anterior.

………………………………………………………….

Pero ahora que iba a pasar, herm todavía no salía del estado de shock que le había proporcionado la escena entre ron y parvati besándose a la puerta de una tienda de calderos de segunda mano y luego caminar de la mano como si nada hubiera pasado, como una pareja feliz. Dos lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de ella y sin pensar en nada comenzó a correr sin parar.

Harry que ya iba en su tercer helado comenzó a preocuparse.

Que le pudo haber pasado?—se preguntaba a cada rato—donde estará,……….y si la voy a buscar?...y si no me encuentra cuando vuelva?—pero este ultimo pensamiento se vio afectado al deslumbrar a lo lejos a una chica que iba chocando con todos a su paso sin detenerse.

Hermione!---grito, y a no obtener respuesta dejo tres galeones y corrió para poder detenerla—Espera herm………herm!

La chica se detuvo, no sabia que hacer y harry llego donde estaba, pero ella sin previo aviso corrió en dirección contraria. Ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados al ver como la engañaban de esa manera, así que regreso al lugar de la fatalidad, pero ya era tarde.

Ella no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada, tenia que vengarse, tenia que hacer sufrir a ron de tal forma que no pudiera soportar, pero como? ……………..

Harry se quedo anonadado de la actitud que ella había tomado de repente y por unos minutos se perdió en medio de sus pensamientos, y cuando se cayo de su hipnosis se fue corriendo a buscar a Hermione. A los pocos minutos después la deslumbro parada en medio de la calle obstruyendo el paso de los compradores que deambulaban por ahí comprando cosas de ultima moda.

Que paso?—pero la chica bajo la mirada dándole a entender que no le diría nada en ese momento, así que salieron del callejón diagon para esperar el autobús noctámbulo. Ya en el autobús, ella lo abrazo para sentirse segura y tratar de olvidar lo que paso sin mencionar nada en todo el camino, ya que ella no sabia que hacer todavía.

Cuando llegaron, harry la llevo a su habitación para conversar mejor la situación que había pasado.

Él era su amigo así que no le contó todo lo que había pasado para no preocuparlo, aunque él insistió y sin tener grandes resultados .

Ya te dije que fui a comprar y se m olvido el paquete y me tuve que desvolver a buscarlo—dijo sin mas rodeo, pero sin mirar a harry a los ojos—creo que tengo que ir hacer algo que se .me olvido en la mañana, después continuamos con el trabajo

Y se marcho a su habitación, aunque se necesitaba desahogar con alguien, no podía meter a harry en esto ya que lo conocía perfectamente y podía hacer cualquier cosa por no ver sufrir a sus amigos

A harry se le hacia difícil saber lo que sentía la chica , ya que no había comentado nada , pero lo que tenia perfectamente claro es que no se podía creer la estupida historia que le contó, tampoco era tan tonto. Así que bajo las escaleras para ver lo que podia avanzar un poco el trabajo para que ella se sintiera feliz por el esfuerzo que había hecho, pero algo se interpuso en su camino, era pig, la lechuza de ron que traía una carta para ella, y al no poder aguantarse la curiosidad la arranco la leyó aunque después de leerla se quedo estupefacto

Querida hermione:

Te eh extrañado tanto y no sabes las tantas ganas de verte otra vez, de tenerte cerca y decirte que te quiero, pero como te conté en la otra carta que no voy a llegar de Rumania hasta la próxima semana y así no voy a poder estar contigo al saber que tengo que hacer el trabajo con parvati. Cuando me desocupe de todas las cosas que tengo que hacer nos podríamos juntar ¿que te parece?.

No te quito más tiempo ya que debes estar tan ocupada como yo en estos momentos, así que se despide de ti con un gran beso

Ron

PD: siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón

Harry tenía en esos minutos una furia gigantesca con el pelirrojo, y aunque sabia de la relación que tenia con ella no se pudo aguantar eh hizo explotar un florero de la mesita.

Al darse cuenta guardo la carta en su bolsillo de inmediato ya que enseguida iba a bajar herm a ver lo que había pasado y se dirigió a la mesa a trabajar con los materiales para que todo se viera como una casualidad.

Pero no bajo, ella en cambio estaba tan concentrada en su venganza que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sabía que la mejor manera de hacer sufrir al pelirrojo era que le pagara con la misma moneda, pero ¿con quien? ...

--------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado aunque es un poquito cuatico jajajajajaja….. XO

Cualquier critica o duda háganmela saber poder seguir escribiendo

Un beso grande para todos

PD: personajes de J.K. Rowling y otros mios


	3. La vision y la venganza

_**Capitulo 3: "La visión y la venganza"**_

Harry estaba ya extrañado por no ver a herm bajar de su habitación, pero no pudo seguir pensando en eso ya que un fuerte dolor se le produjo a causa de la cicatriz Voldemort- susurró por mientras oprimía con su mano la cicatriz para aminorar el dolor que esta le causaba—no puede estar aquí o si….—pero no siguió porque en un dos por tres el dolor se había esfumado Que podía estar pasando …..que? – pero escucho unos pasos que se acercaban hacia donde estaba él, entonces bajo la mirada para seguir avanzando el trabajo….no quería preocupar a su amiga…  
Harry, estas aquí? – Pregunto la muchacha al aproximarse –ahhhh ya veo que estas trabajando pero no te preocupes, mañana podemos continuar ya que ahora estoy cansada y por lo visto tu también lo estas Tienes razón aunque después los vamos a lamentar por no avanzar algo jajajaja- dijo el muchacho ojiverde y se dirigió a donde estaba ella, le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su habitación con sus cosas Este al llegar a su alcoba tiro las cosas en un lado y se tiro a su cama….estaba cansado por el dolor y la en la energía gastada por su ira y se quedo dormido en seguida

.00.

_Creo que mañanas comenzaremos—dijo una voz fría mientras alguien tiritaba al frente de él.  
Si mi amo----dijo colagusano con su voz temblorosa—pero no cree que es peligroso?  
Calla estúpido solo hace lo que te mande y veras como todo resulta—dijo con voz severa Ya todo esta listo para mañana, solo esperamos sus órdenes,.. Señor—dijo Lucius Malfoy con total determinación Perfecto, y espero que no haya fallas jajajajajaja_

_.00._

Harry despertó sobresaltado, eran las 12:30am y el sueño que tuvo no era para dejarlo tranquilo a uno, pero ¿como se lo hacia saber a dumbledore sin que sea interceptada la lechuza?...era algo de suma importancia que iba a pasar mañana y no lo podía alejar de su mente a si que no tuvo otra opción que enviar a su leal lechuza para contarle lo sucedido al director.  
Pero después de eso no puedo cerrar los ojos, ya que el pensamiento de los planes de Voldemort no es para que uno siga durmiendo aplaciblemente.  
Sirius, ahora te necesito mas que nunca….-- se dijo para si mismo- porque siempre tengo que perder a las personas que quiero!  
Pero cerro los ojos con la mísera palabra "quiero" que revoluciona su existencia y recordó la carta de su "amigo" hacia ella. Tenia que entregársela aunque él sabría después el significado de su acción y lo lamentaría…. y se durmió sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella.  
A la mañana siguiente ella ya tenía todo listo para su venganza. Iba a ser la persona mas solicitada por los muchachos en Hogwarts, y si ahora estaba hermosa sin ningún arreglo, ahora iba serlo mas solo para molestarlo y hacerlo sentir despreciable por su engaño, y como toque final, ella también lo engañaría y con su mejor amigo o mejor iba a enamorar a su mejor amigo para que se quedara sin nadie, ya que ella se iba a encargar de eso.  
Al día siguiente cuando el muchacho ojiverde despertó de su pésima noche se encontró con una gigantesca sorpresa. Ella estaba allí, al borde la su cama observándolo detenidamente, pero había algo raro en ella, se veía diferente sin su mirada inocente que le gustaba tanto o quizás porque estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre, él no sabia que estaba pasando pero cuando le iba preguntar, la mano de ella se poso en sus labios haciéndole entender que tenia que escuchar lo que tendría que decir.  
Harry se me vas a prejuiciar por lo que te voy a decir, pero ya no aguanto mas lo que siento—dijo ella con un tono de culpabilidad que apenas se notaba—prefiero comenzar de cómo comenzó todo:  
El muchacho la miro con tan detención, pero luego asintió para que la joven continuara…estaba pasando algo raro.  
Cuando llevaron a ron a la enfermería aquella vez de la golpiza con los de slytherin, nosotros comenzamos una relación a escondidas – a harry se le volcó el estomago—y te queríamos decir pero tu te alejaste de nosotros y no se porque, la cosa es que estamos juntos, pero…..—funcionara o no? Le diré la verdad o que hago ahhhhh (pensó ella.)  
Pero que herm?—pregunto en tono apático y sin tomar mucha importancia a lo que decía su amiga No puedo—y salio corriendo a su habitación Esto hizo que el muchacho se pusiera en parte dudoso y en parte enojado ya que lo último que quería hablar con ella era de su "amigo" Ron Así que no teniendo nada bueno para hacer se levanto y se fue a tomar una ducha…

Pero que tonta soy, como no pudiste, era la venganza perfecta de engañar a tu noviecito con su mejor amigo para que sienta lo mismo que yo, pero no pudiste aunque…..harry es muy bueno conmigo y nunca me haría daño, y menos por una estupidez como esa,……………….me da rabia.…….. que puedo hacer—pensó mientras se dirigía a paso calmado hacia su habitación , mejor le voy a decir la verdad para ver si es que me ayuda a buscar la mejor manera de solucionar esto.  
Y se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la habitación de él. Al entrar, no lo encontró y que pensó que debía estar en el baño, y cuando se disponía a salir de la habitación se vio extrañamente atraída por una carta que sobreasaría del bolsillo del ojiverde, así que se acerco un poco y en forma silenciosa saco el papel del sobre y para su sorpresa era la letra de ron:

_Querida Hermione:  
Te eh extrañado tanto y no sabes las tantas ganas de verte otra vez, de tenerte cerca y decirte que te quiero, pero como te conté en la otra carta que no voy a llegar de Rumania hasta la próxima semana y así no voy a poder estar contigo al saber que tengo que hacer el trabajo con parvati. Cuando me desocupe de todas las cosas que tengo que hacer nos podríamos juntar ¿que te parece.  
No te quito más tiempo ya que debes estar tan ocupada como yo en estos momentos, así que se despide de ti con un gran beso Ron PD: siempre te voy a llevar en mi corazón_

Al ver esto no supo que hacer, si reír o llorar, como pudo ser tan cínico y entonces fue cuando vio la fecha de la carta que coincidía con el día en que ella lo habría encontrado con parvati en el callejón diagon En Rumania jajaja --- se dijo para si misma—y yo soy un elfo domestico Pero su sarcasmo no siguió por mucho ya que se dio cuenta que se aproximaba el ojiverde, pero no podía correr ahora no, tenia que saber que hacia esa carta en manos de él.  
Y si sospecha lo que estoy planeando—pensó—no, no puede ser ya que el no puede leer la mente o si?—pero no pudo seguir sumergida en sus pensamientos ya que una voz la saco de la hipnosis Herm que haces aquí?—pregunto el muchacho al ver a la chica sentada en su cama, pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que tenia en la mano "la carta de ron"  
¿Que hacías con esto harry?—pregunto en forma seria la chica Piensa en algo rápido o si no te va a descubrir—pensó—este… cuando baje las escaleras después de llegar del callejón diagon me encontré con pig y pensé que la carta iba dirigida a mi ya que debo suponer que ya le contaste a ron que estoy aquí o no, pero cuando la leí me di cuenta que definitivamente no era para mi y ya que no bajaste en ese momento y me puse a trabajar se me olvido pasártela---dijo Si, claro, pero da igual ya que ya no es muy impor……este …..quiero decir que me debiste decir porque …….me tenias que decir—dijo la muchacha un poco sonrojada, casi lo embarraba todo y no quería que pasara eso ya que era su venganza Harry la quedo mirando extraño ya que sabia que ella le estaba ocultando algo muy importante, pero que era debe ser algo sobre ron ya de la manera que no pudo responder—pensaba mientras le asentía a herm Entonces me voy, tengo que hacer el……almuerzo ya que mis padres no van a venir a almorzar y no podemos …este…perder mas tiempo para hacer el trabajo …..así …que adiós—y se dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación dejando a harry mas desconcentrado y trastornado de lo que él prefería.  
Cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en medio de la habitación sin hacer nada se fue a sentar en la cama para pensar un poco Que podría estar pasándole a ella siendo que …..Pero porque dijo que no le importaba, acaso que ya había dejado de querer a ron? O solo que no le había dicho algo importante que debiera saber como amigo—sus pensamientos se arremolinaban su mente y si antes estaba confundido por todo referente a voldemort, ahora lo estaba mas con el amor Él sabia que estaba pasando algo mas y tenia que averiguarlo a como diera lugar….

Mientras en la cocina Que debo hacer? Él es mi amigo pero a la vez estoy segura de que me va ayudar…y si no que? Hermione Granger no te puedes echar para atrás, es tu dignidad y tu orgullo lo que esta en juego……….y si no lo puedo hacer? ----pensaba ella abatida con la duda – arggggg y no se que puedo cocinar ya que nunca eh cocinado nada rico, será mejor que pida comida rápida!  
Ya el ojiverde ya había ordenado todas sus cosas y se disponía a bajar, pero una lechuza paso rozando cerca de él, Así que se acerco a ella y le saco la carta que tenia amarrada a su pata, era de Dumbledore:

_Harry:  
Ya se que debes estar preocupado por la visión que tuviste, pero es normal que las tengas ya que recuerda que están unidos por la profecía, y además nosotros ya estamos haciendo lo posible por lo que se aproxima a manos de Voldemort, así que quédate tranquilo y no hagas nada que después puedas lamentar. Se despide A.D _

_PD: es preferible que no te muevas de la casa de la señorita Granger que de seguro le será un poco más difícil hallarte._

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, Dumbledore siempre lo dejaba con una gran duda de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico y en especial con lo que tenia que ver con Voldemort—pensó este por mientras dejaba la carta a un lado y se disponía a bajar a avanzar un poco mas el trabajo ya que no llevaban casi nada y era un informe largísimo.  
Bajo al comedor con las cosas necesarias cuando se encontró con herm en el camino.  
Y tu que haces aquí—le pregunto ella Voy a avanzar un poco el trabajo … ¿Por qué?—le pregunto A si verdad..este te tengo que…es decir ..tengo que hacer….este, voy a mi habitación… …a buscar…este …las cosas para el trabajo..siii eso!—le dijo y se marcho a paso rápido hacia su habitación mientras dejaba en el camino a un muchacho completamente confundido

Será mejor que cuando estemos haciendo el famoso trabajo se lo diga para comenzar mi plan, pero solo lo mas importante ya que si le digo la verdad completa seguro que no me lo va a perdonar nunca y voy a termina sola….—pensó ella Cuando ya tenía todo listo para comenzar el trabajo se dispuso a bajar pero de repente se encuentra frente a frente con el ojiverde. Él la quedo mirando lo único que tenia que hacer era besarla pero era difícil, pero de repente ella lo hizo y lo beso… no lo podía creer lo que mas había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad y le correspondió haciendo que el momento durara varios minutos, y aunque ella no lo creyera también lo disfrutaba.  
Cuando por fin se separaron ella solo pudo mirar al suelo y de dirigió a su habitación corriendo.  
Él se quedo plantado en la escalera, todavía no lo podía creer y se sentía feliz por lo que había pasado, pero unos ruidos extraños lo habían perturbado así que se dirigió a la ventana y se encontró con un frió que poco a poco comenzó a invadirlo.

Gracias a todos por leer mi fics, pero no estoy segura de que les haya gustado, así que por favor escríbanme para sugerencias o reclamos o felicitaciones o cualquier cosa que ustedes decidan ya que a base de su opinión voy a seguir escribiendo

Porfa

Franblackop


	4. El ataque, magia nueva y una cita

Capitulo 4: "El ataque, magia nueva Y una cita" 

Cuando miro hacia la calle vio unas extrañas sombras guiadas por un mago hacia la casa de los Granger, y sin esperar ningún minuto mas fue donde la chica a avisarle de lo que estaba pasando. Subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, golpeo tres veces y entro sin que hubiera una respuesta.  
Ella estaba boca arriba pensando cuando vio la figura del chico en el umbral de su habitación Harry, se que te debo una explicación de lo que paso recién, pero este….—pero no pudo continuar ya que el ojiverde le hizo un movimiento para que se quedara callada Hay movimientos extraños fuera de la casa, parece que nos descubrieron —y vio la reacción de la ella estaba un poco asustada

Que hacemos para contactar a Dumbledore para que haga algo --pero a la chica se le iluminaba- harry, ya se que podemos hacer, te acuerdas cuando rompiste el espejo que te había dado Sirius—el rostro de harry se palideció ya que no se había acordado de eso—bueno, Ron me explico y me lo paso para arreglarlo, pero no quise desvolvértelo ya que se que te sentirías mal por recordar a tu padrino—el muchacho había bajado la mirada, pero un ruido atrás de la casa los desconcentro ya que era una señal de que se estaban acercando Y en que podría servir eso, Sirius ya no esta para poder ayudarnosEl año pasado escuche a lupin cuando conversaba a con tonks y le contaba de un espejo que tenían para comunicarse cuando tu padre y sirius estaban castigados y que ahora lo utilizaban para comunicarse entre ellos por si necesitaban a la orden en caso de emergencia ya que lo podían utilizar en lugares que hayan pocas formas de comunicarse

Y donde esta el espejo—mientras se le iluminaba el rostro, a la vez que se escuchaban mas ruidos.  
Herm salio corriendo a donde estaba la mesita de noche, abrió el cajón y saco el espejo que se encontraba en el estado que su padrino se lo había dado Herm se puso frente al espejo y pronuncio el nombre de lupin, pero no había pasado nada Que raro, haber inténtalo tu—dijo mientras le pasaba el espejo a harry.  
Albus Dumbledore-dijo y de repente apareció el rostro del mismo director de hogwart ante él.  
Harry que sorpresa—pero al ver la expresión que tenia la cara de harry se preocupo—que pasa?  
Nos encontraron, hay un mago con un grupo de dementotes que están rodeando la casa Entiendo, vamos para haya—y antes de terminar la frase se escucha un ruido fuerte en el comedor…ya estaban adentro..—no te preocupes mandare ahora mimo un grupo de la orden que se aparezca de inmediato, nos vemos—y harry volvió a ver su propio relejo frente de él.  
Miro a herm mientras un frió los invadía y un grupos de pensamientos los invadió. A harry se le presento la imagen de la muerte de sus padres, seguida la de su padrino, pero tenia que ser fuerte ya que no podía rendirse ahora, así que pensó cuando herm lo beso y lo inundo una alegría tremenda, estaba listo para realizar un gran patronus cuando una luz roja cruzo al lado de él impactando directamente a la chica haciendo que esta cayera en la cama.  
Herm!- y corrió hacia su lado para ver si estaba todavía con vida, para su suerte estaba bien Así que estas aquí, esto será rápido ya que no tengo mucho tiempo para basuras como tu – era Bellatrix, la asesina de su padrino, la que casi el año pasado mata a sus amigos con unos ataques nuevos que había creado junto con los otros mortifagos.  
Pero un fuerte crack sonó fuerte al lado del chico, era lupin, moddy, tonk, Dumblerore, y otras personas que harry no conocía, aunque ahora sabia que estaban a salvó por ahora.

Los dementotes se echaron encimas de algunos de la orden, pero simultáneamente unos 6 patronus salieron de sus varitas dejando sola a bellatrix, pero ella seguía riendo Son tan predecibles ustedes, que no tengo necesidad de hacer nada mas, pero ahora mis compañeros mortifagos salieron a buscar lo que ustedes con tanto empeño estaban ocultando jajajajajaja—pero no pudo seguir hablando porque cayo en seguida por uno de los rayos rojos de tonks la impacto de lleno en el pecho.  
Cuando quisieron amarrarla algo extraño sucedió, pero por lo que harry observaba ya estaba acostumbrados a que pasara, el cuerpo de bellatrix desapareció dejando solo humo a su alrededor. Harry creo que me tengo que ir, pero creo que lupin se puede quedar un momento para ayudar a la señorita granger y explicarte aquí lo que acaba de suceder, y con un simple plop todos desaparecieron quedando lupin con harry y la muchacha inconsciente sobre la cama.  
Creo que lo primero que debo hacer es darte un abrazo gigante, luego despertare a herm y al final les contare que fue lo que paso con el cuerpo de bellatrix.—y así lo hizo, después de lanzarle un simple hechizo despertó a herm con cara confundida Que,… que es lo que paso aquí—mirando un poco asustada a las dos personas que estaban allí Lo que pasa es que te atacaron para desviar la atención a los de la orden para robar la nuevas técnicas que estamos planeando desde hace tiempo, pero no se preocupen—viendo la expresión de los dos adolescentes—todo eso ya se sabia que se haría y los de la orden guardaron todo eso en uno de los lugar mas seguro que pudiera existir Cual es ese lugar? – pregunto el muchacho

Lastima que ni yo se donde esta ese lugar, pero confió que no lo van a encontrar—dijo lupin aunque tenia la esperanza de que los muchachos se la tragara, y lo logro—lo que paso recién fue unos de los nuevos trucos de Voldemort para burlar al enemigo, pero por fuentes confiables solo hay tres magos que la pueden realizar esa técnica tan difícil y nueva: Malfoy, Bellatrix y el mismísimo Voldemort Y como se llama esa técnica tan rara? – esta vez la chica fue la que pregunto

Se llama encantamiento espectro aparem, pero es uno de los mas complicados que conozco, y consiste en que aparece el reflejo de la persona que lo esta conjurando sin notar mucha diferencia de la verdadera y este lo manda a hacer cualquier cosa para no sufrir daños –dijo mirando la hora Creo que me tengo que ir, pro no se preocupen ya que no va a volver a suceder nada por el estilo ya que pusimos a alguien vigilando los alrededores.  
Y con un plop desapareció, los dos muchachos quedaron un mar de dudas, pero después de algunos segundos se acordaron de lo que había pasado antes del incidente.  
Solo bajaron la mirada y harry se dispuso a abandonar la habitación cuando una mano lo detuvo cuando se dio vuelta quedo de nuevo frente a frente con ella, era como un sueño, pero en la mirada de la chica había algo extraño.  
Harry tengo que hablar contigo -- estaba triste y en su mirada se reflejaba arrepentimiento haciendo que al ojiverde tuviera una clavada bien fuerte en el pecho, ya que sabia que quizás lo que había pasado anteriormente solo fue un impulso y nada mas aunque tenia la esperanza que todo fuera producto de su imaginación.  
Esta es mi oportunidad para comenzar el plan—pensó—si , será mejor que le invente cualquier excusa o sino va a comenzar a sospechar— así que bajo la mirada y comenzó:  
Se que lo que pasó recién te cayo de sorpresa, pero no se que paso..yo solo me deje llevar por el momento—dijo ella sin sacar la mirada de sus zapatos que por cierto son muy lindos Harry la miro, solo era por el momento- pensó – me encantaría decirle lo que siento en estos instantes, solo faltaría que me mirara a los ojos…… un momento, porque no me mira o acaso no me esta diciendo la verdad—y una pequeña luz a pareció en la mente de harry—quizás si me quiere y no me puede mirar a los ojos

Que te pasa harry?—le pregunto la chica Que hora es? – desviando por completo la conversación ya que quería aplicar la conclusión que se había planteado y con un plan que no le podía fallar.  
Que! Ah si ….son las 9: 55 pm – dijo—ayyy! No hemos hecho nada para el trabajo Y tus papas? – Esta vez la chica lo quedo mirando extrañados—están en unas conferencia que dan las asociaciones fuera del país—respondió la chica –  
Porque.  
Ya que se que no vamos a ah avanzar en el trabajo quería saber porque no salimos hoy a pasarla bien, después del sustito que nos pegaron con lo de la tarde—la quedo observando un momento y continuo—además tengo hambre y si no mal lo recuerdo no hemos comido nada desde la mañana

Ella lo pensó un poco, aunque estaba un poco avergonzada ya que se suponía que ella tenía que hacer lago para comer y también le serviría para comenzar su plan—esta bien pero me tienes que esperar ya que me tengo que ir a cambiar

Esta bien…. Te espero en 20 min en la salas por mientras que yo también me arreglo un poco OK—  
Y la chica dirigió hacia su habitación mientras el joven también se dirigía la suya

Pasados lo 20min. Harry ya la estaba esperando en la sala. Estaba bien guapo con unos jeans, una camisa y chaqueta. Calma, piensa en lo que pensaste y todo va salir bien—pero una silueta lo interrumpió Ella estaba bien linda vestida con una blusa celeste con una falda, sus tenis y con una sonrisa que hizo que harry se paralizara.

Veo que estas lista—y le tendió el brazo para que ella lo tomara—vamos?  
Ella lo tomo – vamos

----------------------------

Hola espero que estén encontrando la historia buena…... o sino ustedes saben que pueden dejar sus criticas y algunos consejos que ayuden a esta historia

Los veo luego

franblackop


	5. Decepcion

Capitulo 5: "Decepción" 

Caminando por la calle iban conversando alegremente los dos muchachos. Se reían con ganas recordando de hechos que nadie puede olvidar fácilmente.  
Y a donde vamos a ir—pregunto la joven con una sonrisa picara en los labios Este… yo no conozco acá, así que vamos a lo primero que encontremos – dijo – y no te preocupes por los gastos que yo invito.  
Esta bien – dijo la chica observando a su alrededor a ver si encontraba algo que valiera la pena y lo encontró—creo que por allá hay una disco vamos aya!  
Como quieras….

Y se dirigieron hacia el lugar que por fuera se notaba que era muy popular entre los jóvenes muggles ya que había una larga fila para entrar al local, pero como uno de los guardias conocía a los papas de herm (eran pacientes), así que entraron mas rápido de lo que creyeron

Creo que nunca había visto algo por el estilo ¿ y tu? – le pregunto a la castaña mientras se acercaban a una mesa que se encontraba al cerca del bar No, pero si se de algo que te va a gustar… esperadme aquí que vuelvo en seguida.

Mientras se alejaba de la mesa ella comenzó a pensar en lo que tenia planeado aunque un mar de dudas se avecinaban a su cabeza a cada segundo ya que unos extraños sentimientos solo hacían que pensara en la maravillosa persona que era, sus ojos, su figura, todo su ser era perfecto……..

Herm como se te ocurre, tu sabes perfectamente a lo que has venido, además de estar con él y disfrutar su compañía que era fantástica………….oye, oye, oye tu no te puedes enamorar ya que si no se te olvida si quieres comenzar tu venganza tienes que olvidarte de lo que son los sentimientos ya que con lo que te hizo "Ron" no tengo ganas de aventurarme a que me destruyan el corazón nuevamente. – pensaba ya que el ojiverde se demoraba por la gran cantidad de personas que habían en la barra.  
Pero una extraña vocecita le comenzaba a decir:  
Harry no es igual a los demás creo que él te estima mas de lo que crees y no es correcto dañarlo de esa manera, además no hay que generalizar con lo que te hizo 1 persona. Aprovecha que tienes algo que bueno en la vida y no dejes que se te vaya……..---no pudo continuar porque alguien de repente la saco de sus pensamientos con un gran vaso de…  
Cerveza? – dijo ella Si, porque…a caso no te gusta que si quieres te traigo otra cosa lo que tu quieras—dijo el joven No! Es que…. —se acerco un poco al oído del muchacho – nunca eh tomado cerveza—alejándose un poco avergonzada con lo que le había dicho.  
No…. En serio – y al ver sus ojos comprobó que si seguía molestándola no iba a vivir para contarlo—no te preocupes, mira pruébala es buena— le dijo mientras tomaba a continuación un gran sorbo de su vaso.  
Ella miraba el vaso con desconfianza hasta que se aventuro a probarla. Era refrescante le gusto de inmediato tomando otro sorbo con mas confianza aunque le cayo un poco pesado ya que nunca la había probado.  
Estas bien?—pregunto en tono divertido al ver la actitud de la joven Vamos a bailar!—y dicho esto lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro a la pista. Harry solo se dejo llevar por la música que en ese momento era bastante movida, pero llego un lento y con un poco de vergüenza él la tomo de la cintura para acercarse poco a poco, y sin el conocimiento del exterior se miraron intensamente acercando despacio sus rostro hasta.  
Espera…. Esto no puede ser….no – y salio de la pista dejando a un harry pasmado en de la muchedumbre que miraban la escena.  
La muchacha llego a la mesa y se tomo de un gran sorbo lo que le quedaba de cerveza.  
No, no puedo hacerle esto porque yo no soy así….. que me pasa -- pero no pudo pensar mas ,porque un fuerte dolor de cabeza ataco a la chiquilla, era como si un montón de cuchillos le clavaran mientras pasaban los segundos, y de repente todo volvió a la normalidad como si hubiera pasado nada. Ella no sabia lo que había sido y tampoco quería preocupar a nadie de lo que estaba pasando ya que de hace días tenia esos dolores, ahora lo que le preocupaba era su venganza.  
El chico mientras se dirigía a la mesa ya había bajado las expectativas de que pudiera pasar algo con ella. ¡ Pero porque!—Pensaba – hasta que llego a la mesa donde se encontraban.  
Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos….sabes me siento un poco mareado – mintió el joven ya que no soportaba la situación Esta bien – dijo Y salieron de allí sin decir ninguna palabra hasta que llegaron a la casa de herí.

Buenas noches – dijo el muchacho mientras subía rápidamente las escaleras a su habitación mientras dejaba a una hermione pensativa en la puerta …..

(Mientras tanto en otro lugar)  
Era una mansión lúgubre y oscura que estaba situada en la cima de una colina a la que nadie en muchos años paseaba por allí por los rumores de que cosas horribles pasaban en ese lugar……

Creo colagusano que el plan esta funcionando perfectamente – dijo una voz fría—aunque todavía no recompenso a la persona que hizo funcionar esto o si?  
No mi señor—respondió una voz chillona que pertenecía a colagusano Entonces traedlo ya, que lord voldemort nunca olvida lo que hacen por él…. Jajajajajaja Colagusano fue corriendo por el pasillo de la mansión hacia una habitación que estaba situada al fondo que correspondía a los nuevos aprendices del señor oscuro. Cuando abrió la puerta vio a un joven sentado en un lujoso escritorio tomando unos apuntes del un libro que tenia en mano.

Te llama el señor – dijo colagusano – esta agradecido por el trabajo que hiciste hace días atrás y quiere recompensarte.  
El joven orgulloso por lo que le habían dicho. Cerró el libro y se dirigió hacia el pasillo sin mirar al hombre que estaba en la puerta hasta llegar a una gran puerta que estaba al otro extremo del pasillo…..

---------------------

Hola de nuevo…  
No se como me este quedando esta historia por eso pido que me envíen criticas o sugerencias o hasta ideas lo que ustedes quieran. Es que lo que ustedes piensan es importante para poder seguir ¿o no?  
Gracias


	6. Entre la verdad y la mentira

Capitulo 6 : entre la verdad y la mentira 

El chico abrir la puerta, entrando en una habitación lúgubre, con la chimenea encendida y una butaca mirando hacia donde el fuego hacia su eterna danza….

Ya estoy aquí mi señor – dijo el muchacho haciendo una pequeña reverencia hacia la butaca Perfecto, lo haz hecho muy bien para ser recién un aprendiz, pero basta de palabrerías, lo que te quiero decir es que tienes una nueva misión—dijo por mientras daba vuelta la butaca con un movimiento de la varita mostrando unos penetrantes ojos rojos que paralizaban a cualquiera Y que seria maestro – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maligna en los labios Todo a su debido tiempo, ya que tienes que aprender nuevas cosas todavía para poder realizarla correctamente—  
Creo que seria correcto que te encargues de tu misión a finales de julio, ya que nuestro querido potter no puede esperar jajajajajaja – su risa hacia temblar a cualquiera, aunque el joven conservo su temple neutro para no mostrar debilidad ante su maestro -  
En esos momentos un joven se despertaba con un fuerte dolor de cicatriz. Había tenido un sueño tan real y además ¿por que no podía esperar, que significaban esas palabras. Un fuerte escalofrío penetro su piel, tenia un presentimiento muy malo de lo que le podría pasar pero todavía era de noche a pesar de eso un sueño lo embriago quedándose poco a poco dormido…

A la mañana siguiente todo paso normal. Los dos jóvenes comenzaron un trabajo que era el motivo del que estuvieran juntos. Y así pasaron los días sin ningún comentario sobre la salida a la disco y a decir verdad era mejor para harry ya que no quería saber nada aparte de apuntes u otras cosas. Aunque era extraño porque no se había recibido ningún reporte de asesinatos ni nada por el estilo, por lo menos así tanto la comunidad mágica como la muggles vivían una vida tranquila aunque fuera por poco.  
Ya estaba llegando la última semana de julio y con ello varios acontecimientos que asustaban un poco a harry por su visión de algunas noches anteriores y a pesar que no había comentado nada a hermione, ella se estaba dando cuenta de la forma extraña con que se comportaba harry.  
Ellos no habían vuelto a hablar de lo sucedido, pero si un sentimiento florecía dentro de la joven y poco a poco la obsesión que tenia al principio fue disminuyendo sin darse cuenta. Ahora si sabia que no solo quería estar al lado del joven sino algo mas fuerte que ella no había sentido nunca…  
Los jóvenes habían avanzado bastante en el trabajo y solo le faltaban algunos datos que tendrían que buscar en la biblioteca de su colegio. Lo único solamente que le faltaba a los jóvenes era sincerarse en sus sentimientos.  
Un día antes del cumpleaños de harry ellos estaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea conversando de los detalles que le faltaban para su trabajo…  
Yo creo que si agregamos algunas revoluciones de mas nos consideren algunos puntos por esfuerzo –decía la muchacha cruzando los brazos y mirando el trabajo que tenían sobre la mesa Entonces manos a la obra – dijo el ojiverde

Y así continuaron trabajando mientras la muchacha le pegaba miradas mientras escribía, si seguía así no podría terminar con lo empezado (pensó), pero algo la saco de sus pensamientos Ya son las dos de la mañana, creo que terminar mañana –mientras la joven lo miraba Ok- comenzando a guardar todas las plumas y borradores Hasta mañana – le dijo harry acercándose lentamente a sus labios, pero la castaña solo dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto gritando un "buenas noches" de lejos El joven no quería complicarse más y decidió que debería decirle lo que sentía, así que subió a el cuarto de ella, toco y abrió la puerta sin esperar respuesta. Ella estaba sentada con una carta en la mano mientras una pequeña lechuza revoloteaba cerca de ella, era pig, la lechuza de ron.  
Al darse cuenta que no era un buen momento dio media vuelta hacia su habitación.  
Espera, no quiero que te vayas- dijo ella mientras se paraba y se dirigía donde se encontraba harry. Harry se dio vuelta y la miro, se veía tan hermosa, pero al ver la carta que tenia en su mano se acordó que estaba con otro y bajo la mirada.  
Herm se acerco y le levanto la cara hasta que su ojos quedaron frente a los suyos – creo que te quiero- mientras lo besaba. Él le correspondió, era lo que esperaba desde que llego a la casa de su "amiga", pero algo hizo que los dos se separan de inmediato Pero que pasa con Ron – pregunto harry al acordarse de la carta que todavía tenia en la manos y al ver que ella agachaba la cabeza, tomo la carta y la leyó.  
No era lo que quería saber en esos momentos, era como si un balde de agua fría cayera encima de él Así que llega mañana Ella asintió, no solo era que llegara mañana, sino que llegaba a su casa Pero desde que estas aquí, me dado cuenta de muchas cosas, y no quiero dejarte – pero al decir esto ya no sabia porque lo hacia, si en verdad lo quería o solo era lo que había planeado mientras leía la carta Él la abrazo, no quería soltarla, quería que solo fuera para él. La muchacha solo se dejo llevar, tenia muchas dudas de lo que estaba asiendo cuando otra vez un dolor cambio la actitud de la joven, así que se acerco al muchacho dejándose llevar.  
Y así pasaron la noche los dos juntos mientras que recordaban lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Ese día llegaría Ron.  
Al despertar, herm, miro a su lado encontrándose con un joven de cabellos azabaches que dormía placidamente a su lado. Luego miro su reloj, eran las 11:30, y pego un brinco ya que no sabía la hora que iba a llegar Ron. Silenciosamente se acerco al chico y de di un pequeño beso en los labios, el harry abrió los ojos encontrándose a su mejor "amiga" frente de él. Todo había sido mágico.

Tenemos que levantarlos, ya que puede llegar ron en cualquier momento – dijo la joven esperando la reacción de harry Este la miro calmadamente y le robo un beso antes de contestar – esta bien, como tú digas – y pego un salto para meterse a la ducha.  
Ella se quedo unos momentos pensativa, no esperaba que ese momento llegara tan rápido. Tendría que decirle a harry la verdad o sino la mentira y el engaño no la dejarían tranquila, pero la verdad es que lo quería………...

...  
Hola a todos :  
No se como me esta quedando (de verdad), pero pido que me dejen sus criticas ya que sin ellas cuesta mas escribir, porque uno no sabe si de verdad esta historia le gusta a alguien ?

Nos vemos Franblackop


	7. AVISO

hola a todos...

En este ultimo tiempo he recibido hartas alertas de favoritos y otros de esta historia "un cambio en el destino" para que la continuara...y de verdad no estaba segura si la iba a terminar o no porque ahora entre a la universidad y ya de por si tengo que leer demasiado y eso que solo llevo una semana... aunque m horario es un poquito flexible.  
ando de buenos animos porque hoy 17 es mi cumple asi que so ustedes quieren podria continuar la historia... claro si quieren numas cualquier cosa me la dicen y ahi veremos cuando podria actualizar... y si dan ideas mucho mejor porque no escribo hace rato esta historia y no me acuerdo muy bien como la iba a continuar...

un besote a todos

cuidense

Nadia 


End file.
